


Harley Quinn Comes to Town

by SupercityCarnival



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Harley Quinn - Freeform, supercat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-09 02:41:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6885946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupercityCarnival/pseuds/SupercityCarnival
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a Tumblr prompt from subjectx17.</p><p>Cat sees Poison Ivy or Harley Quinn kiss Supergirl or smth maybe.</p><p>I messed it up and had Harley kissing Kara instead of Supergirl :-(</p>
            </blockquote>





	Harley Quinn Comes to Town

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little one shot to get me through some writer's block.

Kara hung up the phone and quickly walked into Cat’s office. “Ms. Grant, uh, I just got off the phone with someone named Harley Quinn. She said that she is coming to meet with you today,” Kara hesitated, then said, “She, uh, she said you wouldn’t mind clearing your schedule for her.”

Cat narrowed her eyes and sighed loudly. Harley Quinn. She hadn’t seen the girl in a few years. Not since she was in Gotham covering the breakout at Arkham. And it hadn’t been the most pleasant experience. 

Kara, on the other hand, had never heard the name, though she caught the pun. “Who is she, Ms. Grant?” 

Cat looked at her and thought about how to explain a hot mess like Harley Quinn. “She’s a henchman, so to speak,” Cat explained. She said slowly, “She works for the Joker.”

Kara’s eyes went wide and her mouth dropped open. But Cat asked, “Did she say what she wanted?” Kara could see Cat’s guard go up as soon as she had mentioned the name. 

“Uh, no. No, she didn’t say anything. Well, other than that she was coming to meet you and you would want to clear your schedule. What, um, what do you want me to do?”

“When is she coming?”

“I think, I think right now.”

“She’s in National City.” It wasn’t a question. Cat thought. Harley was dangerous. And Cat had no idea why she would want to meet. 

Kara took a few steps toward Cat while she thought. She softened her tone when she spoke, “Hey. Are you okay?” She lightly touched Cat’s arm. “She doesn’t have to come up here,” Kara said protectively. 

Cat met her eyes and smiled a little. She recognized the protective tone and she appreciated it. “No, I’ll be fine.” Then it was her that took the last step and put them so close they were almost touching. “Besides, we both know I’ll be perfectly safe right here. With you.”

Then it was Kara’s turn to smile. It was true. Kara would do anything to keep her safe. 

Their relationship had shifted. It wasn’t recent. It had been happening. They were softer with each other. More tender and affectionate. They both knew it. But neither one of them wanted to rush it. 

Cat told her, “But have security standing by, just in case. Harley can be dangerous.”

Kara didn’t like the sound of that. Just then the elevator dinged and there she was, walking toward the office. She looked exactly as Cat remembered her. A hot mess. Blond hair, haphazardly pulled into two pig tails. She was wearing a skin tight button up shirt with two too many buttons open. It showed the bright red bra she had underneath. Combined with the short skirt, there wasn’t much left to the imagination. 

Kara’s mouth dropped open and Cat’s hands went to her hips, refusing to be intimidated. 

The girl marched into the office with a wide smile and loudly exclaimed, “Oh my god, this place is crazy, Kitty Cat, really. They made me go through a metal detector and they took all my toys.” She feigned a sad face, pushing her lower lip out in a pout. 

Cat rolled her eyes and just asked, “Why are you here, Harely? What do you want?”

Harley turned her attention to Kara, looking her up and down and then smiling at her. Cat and Kara both caught the mischievous look that came across her face and Kara involuntarily leaned back. 

“Who’s the cardigan?” Harley smiled again, her bright and overdone eye makeup making her smile look a little scary. 

But Cat just ignored her, knowing that introducing Kara would just be a slippery slope of distraction for Harley. 

“Focus, Harley,” Cat told her. 

She turned back to Cat and said, joking, “Okay, okay, Kitty Cat. You can keep her to yourself.” She walked over to one of the sofas and sat down, making herself comfortable and looked around the office, indicating that she was ready to get down to business. 

Kara and Cat just looked at each other. Cat nodded, silently telling Kara that it was okay to leave. Kara gave Harley one more uncertain look and left the office, closing the door behind her. 

Cat came and sat down on the opposite sofa from Harley. “No games, Harley. Why are you here?”

Harley made a tisking noise with her tongue and said, “Aw, no games? Where’s the fun in that?”

“Drop the act,” Cat’s voice was firm. “You wouldn’t be in National City if something wasn’t wrong.”

Harley’s smile faded. She looked away for a moment and then back to Cat. She sighed and said, “I left Gotham. I left Joker and I’m turning myself in to the police.”

Cat’s lips parted and her eye brows knit together with her surprise. After a moment she asked, “What happened?”

But Harley just looked at her hands, acting like she was appraising her finger nails. “It doesn’t matter what happened.” 

Cat knew she was lying. Harley’s accent always changed when she grew serious, which wasn’t often. 

But she recovered and put the big fake smile and the voice back in place. “All you need to know, Kitty Cat, is how it benefits you.”

“And how’s that?” Cat was suspicious. 

Harley leaned forward and boisterously said, “I want to be your source.” She threw her hands out, excitedly. “For all things Joker, I’m your girl. You wanna know his secrets? How he pulled off different jobs, how he outwitted the Batman? I’ll tell you anything you wanna know.”

“Uh huh,” Cat slowly stood and crossed her arms. “And what’s in it for you?” 

“Oh, Kitty Cat. I just want to be of service. And you are the Queen of All Media. Who better to tell my story?”

Cat closed her eyes and said, “I hate it when you call me ‘Kitty Cat.’” 

Then Harley stood and gave a small shrug and sardonically said, “I know.”

Cat was getting irritated. She sighed, not really knowing how to handle the situation. “Harley, I appreciate you coming here and be willing to talk, but immortalizing the Joker’s work isn’t really what CatCo is about.”

But then Cat had an idea. “But like you said, I’d be interested in your story. Someone who worked for the Joker making a break for it. Turning herself in. Doing the right thing.”

Harley threw her head back and laughed loudly. Cat closed her eyes again and pinched the bridge of her nose at the sound. It was like nails on a chalkboard. 

“You give me too much credit, Kitty Cat.” She began to move toward the door and Cat saw Kara immediately rise and head around her desk to open the door to the office. “You know me better than that.”

Kara opened the door and stood just outside, waiting for Harley to leave. When Harley walked up and was standing only a couple steps away from her, she looked Kara up and down again. Then she looked at Cat, who narrowed her eyes. She looked back and forth between Kara and Cat a couple times. 

Then she laughed again, but more like she knew something they didn't. Kara looked at Harley with a confused expression. Then her eyes went wide as Harley quickly stepped into her space. She put her hands on either side of Kara’s face and slammed her mouth into Kara’s. 

Cat gasped.

Kara was frozen. Her hands held out a little and her eye brows high. Harley pulled back just enough to lighten the kiss. Kara wasn’t kissing her back, but she wasn’t fighting her either. Cat glared and snapped her hands up to her hips. She was furious. 

She stood there, staring at them. Waiting for Kara to push Harley away, but she wasn’t. With their lips still connected, Harley slipped a hand down and over Kara’s breast and around her waist. 

Cat was forcing herself to breath quietly. She was livid. She’d never been so angry. She felt a hot flush creep up her neck and over her face. She was consumed with jealousy. Not necessarily because Harley was kissing Kara, but because Kara was letting her. 

Finally, Harley pulled her lips off Kara’s with a little smack. Kara opened her eyes wide. She was completely shocked. But Harley just stood there with a satisfied smile. She giggled a little and looked back to Cat. 

She could see how angry the older woman was. She slowly licked her lips and said to Cat, “If you don’t make a move on this one, Kitty Cat, I might have to.”

Kara was still speechless. Cat, with her hands still on her hips, slowly walked up to Harley. Her face was hard. Kara couldn’t remember such an angry expression on her before. 

She spoke to Harley slowly and quietly, “Get out of my office. Get out of my building.” Even the unintimidatable Harley Quinn took a step back and Cat kept up her slow advance. 

Then Cat finished with an angry whisper, “And if you ever touch her again, you will regret it.” 

Harley just smiled at her. “Yeah, yeah. If you want to take me up on my offer, I’ll be at the police station.” With that, Harley Quinn walked out of the bullpen and on to an elevator. 

They both took a second to take a breath. Then Cat just looked at Kara with a glare and quickly turned to walk back to her desk. 

Kara followed her, not sure if the glare was addressed to her. “Um, uh,” Kara was having problems finding words. She still wasn’t sure what had just happened. “I, I, I am not sure what just happened,” she finally said. 

“Oh, stop it,” Cat snapped. “She kissed you, and you didn’t seem to mind it.” Cat looked away from her, angry. 

Kara pressed her lips together, trying not smile because Cat was obviously so angry. But she certainly recognized the tone of jealousy, too. Cat Grant was jealous over her. Priceless. 

Kara walked around and perched herself on the edge of the desk, next to Cat’s laptop. Cat acted like she was working, refusing to look at her. Kara took a risk and slipped her fingers under Cat’s chin and gently guided Cat’s eyes to her own. She was surprised to see that Cat actually looked like her feelings were hurt. 

“I’m sorry. I was just shocked,” Kara said gently. “But I most definitely was not into it.”

Cat just pulled her chin away and nodded a little. Kara knew her well enough to know that the small nod was understanding. But she also knew her well enough to know that she wanted to be alone to process Harley’s visit. So she left Cat alone and went back to her own desk. 

The day went on as it always did. Meetings, conference calls, edits and layouts. The end of the work day finally came. When Cat checked the time, she sighed deeply and leaned her head back against her chair. 

She couldn’t stop thinking about Kara. They had yet to acknowledge what was happening between them. Maybe it was time. Kara had clearly seen the jealousy that was all over Cat when Harley kissed her. If they didn’t talk about it now, Cat was afraid she ran the risk of Kara growing impatient. 

She stood up and walked over to her small bar. She poured a drink and immediately took a big swallow. She poured again, replacing what she’d taken, and walked across the office toward the balcony door. 

She walked out into the cool air and stood there for a moment, letting the breeze calm her. The sun was almost gone and all the lights in the city were coming on. It was her favorite time of day. She liked watching the city transition from day to night. 

She walked up to the edge of the balcony and looked over the city. She took a sip of her drink and waited. She knew Kara would come to find her soon. She always did. Cat loved a lot of things about Kara, one of them being the way Kara always sought her out, the way she always just wanted to be around Cat. There was no one else in Cat’s life who simply wanted to be with her.

Sure enough, a few minutes later, Cat heard the door open. She turned and looked at Kara. 

Kara was smiling at her a little. She closed the balcony door and leaned her back against it. She asked Cat, “Are you still mad at me?” She knew Cat wasn’t. 

Cat smiled a small smile back, knowing that Kara knew she wasn’t. “No,” she said, quietly. “And I’m sorry that I did get mad.” She looked away, a little embarrassed. “It was silly.”

Kara shrugged. “If she had kissed you, I would have been jealous.” 

Cat looked back at her. “You would?”

Kara just nodded, still the small smile on her face. “And I loved the way you defended me.”

Cat hesitated. Then she took a deep breath and a long drink from her glass. Setting the glass down, she said to Kara, “When she first came into the office and looked at you, I didn’t like it.” 

Cat took a couple steps closer to Kara and kept talking, “Then when she kissed you and you didn’t resist, I didn’t like it.”

“Cat, I was so surprised-,” She had only called her by her first name a couple times, but Cat cut her off. 

“I know, and I understand. But then she touched you and,” she looked away again, like she felt like she might be sharing to much. But then she looked back at Kara and took another couple steps. “I didn’t like it.” 

Her expression changed. Kara saw it. Cat’s unsure look was replaced with determination. Then she stepped into Kara’s space and instinct took over. 

Kara’s hands moved of their own accord to encircle Cat’s waist. Cat lifted her hands to come to rest on Kara neck, just under her jaw and she lightly grazed her thumbs over Kara’s cheeks. 

“We should really talk about what’s happening between us,” Cat whispered. She was so close. Kara could feel her breath on her face. She closed her eyes and she just nodded, barely. 

Cat leaned in and gently pressed her lips to Kara’s. And Kara pressed back, just as gentle. She parted her lips, wanting more from Cat. And Cat was happy to oblige. She ran her tongue over Kara’s bottom lip and something in both of them broke. 

Kara wrapped her arms fully around Cat and pulled her close. They deepened the kiss and began to move against each other. Cat’s hands were in Kara’s hair and Kara dipped her head down to kiss at Cat’s neck. 

Cat took in a sharp breath at the contact on her neck. It felt amazing. Everything about Kara felt amazing. When Kara brought her lips back up, Cat kissed her hard and Kara moaned into her mouth. 

After a long time, they slowed the pace down and Cat placed tender kisses on Kara’s jawline. Kara let her hands slowly wander over Cat, coming to rest in their original position on her waist. 

They stayed so close that their faces were almost touching. Then Kara whispered, “I thought we were going to talk.” Cat laughed and so did Kara. They leaned back and looked at each other. 

Cat nodded and took a step back. She held onto Kara’s hands and pulled her toward the sofa on the balcony. They sat down, close. Cat looked down at their hands and smiled. 

She looked up at Kara and happily said, “Let’s talk.”

**Author's Note:**

> As always, thanks for reading.


End file.
